


Death Doesn't Discriminate

by laffytaffylafayette



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Gen, I like this ship(?) but it bothers me too oh gods, M/M, Title is from "Wait For It" and "The World Was Wide Enough" on the Hamilton soundtrack., kind of historical (but it also isn't because it is an au)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 14:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8212198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laffytaffylafayette/pseuds/laffytaffylafayette
Summary: I'm sorry...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My friend](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+friend).



> NAMES  
> Knights Templar - Hugues  
> Knights Hospitaller - Jean
> 
> (Knights Templar does have an official design!!! Knights Hospitaller might be that one person in the background in one panel shhh)  
> (Neither have official colours)

\- - - -, France                                  October 13, - - - -

It wasn't supposed to happen. Oh God, he wasn't supposed to die.

Oh, If I could trade places with him, I would right now. He deserved a better life than I did.

We had been out on the streets, at night. That was a mistake. Everything went to shit on the streets at night. Any person with common sense would know that.

I knew that.

We were just trying to get home.

We could have stayed anywhere overnight just to stay safe. But neither of us wanted to leave Jean alone for the night; he was still too young to be trusted on his own.

So, me and Hugues walked the streets towards home.

He got shot. He was fucking shot.

I think we saw the bullet before we heard the gunshot. I jumped down. Hugues didn't. He collapsed beside me.

I couldn't make any noises until I heard the footsteps of the shooter fade away. When I looked at Hugues, he was still breathing, luckily.

It was very shallow breathing.

I carried him home as fast as I could. His blood stained my clothes. I couldn't care less. He couldn't die, right?

Jean ran up to me as I walked in. He looked as if he wanted to say something, but fell silent when he saw Hugues.

He watched I placed Hugues in the only cot in our living area. Jean knew something was up. He started crying when I turned around. He noticed the blood.

I heard crying. From Jean. He demanded to know what happened to his "father". I didn't answer truthfully. I just said he was asleep.

It was a fucking bad lie.

Jean looked dubious, but accepted it nonetheless.

I quickly put Jean to bed, to make sure I could care for Hugues without interruption.

I tried to tend to Hugues wound. I had to pull the bullet out.

I hated it.

The wound looked infected.

I probably ended up making it worse.

After a while, Hugues managed to regain consciousness. Of course, he didn't say much; he just listened to my rambling. He normally did that anyways... He really only talked if he needed to, or if he had something important to say.

I told him about how Jean reacted to seeing him in a state like that. I told him how I reacted. I wasn't ashamed in anything I said, even if I knew he wouldn't be okay with it.He looked both upset and accepting at some of the things I told him...

I told him that he was going to be okay... How we would make sure Jean grew up okay...

I was tricking myself into false beliefs... I knew Hugues didn't believe he would survive. I forced myself to think he would be okay... He was going to be okay... he had to...

He wasn't going to, obviously... I realised that. I was just making fake realities in an attempt to make the situation better. I wanted to make the pain go away.

It did nothing. It didn't help.

I shouldn't have done that. I really shouldn't have done that. It made it all worse.

His last words were spoken in the wee hours of the morning; somewhere around midnight...

They were of the other side. He said he saw his family... He saw the other two we had with us in the beginning... He said he'd wait for me... He'd wait for Jean... He'd wait for all three of us.

I was religious... Very religious in the beginning. After the world went to hell, my faith declined. I still kept it up. After that... I didn't understand why I ever doubted it...

His last breath was taken... Words died on his lips. His eyes were closed... He was dead...

I'm pretty sure my screams had awoken Jean... He could have been awake for hours, though... I wouldn't know.

Jean seemed to have fully bought into the lie I told him.

He told me that Hugues would wake up.

He wouldn't.

I composed myself as best as I could before putting Jean back to bed. I ad to be a role-model for the damn kid. I wasn't doing a good job.

Afterwards, I discarded the body. I didn't bury it. Where would I bury it? In the middle of the city? Unlikely.

I just threw it into a canal.

It wasn't respectful.

I wanted to bury him.

I had to get rid of his corpse.

I would tell Jean he had went out, and would be back eventually.

I failed.

     I'm sorry.

                         Gilbert - - - - - - - - - - -


End file.
